


Electra Complex

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Since Hinata can't have her father, she goes for Neji instead.  Kinks: obvious Electra complex, fellatio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electra Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to FFA for the feedback and encouragement
> 
> Note: This was originally written before chapter 614 was released and so assumes the events in that chapter either didn't happen or were undone via some magical resurrection. (It's Naruto - this wouldn't be the first time.)

Hinata had subtly maneuvered them to the edge of the clearing, so Neji grasped her left wrist in his right hand, and turned her around so her body was pressed against a tree. Her right arm was trapped between the trunk and her body, her legs left without enough leverage by his, and her throat encircled by his left hand. If this had been a mission, Neji could have severed her spinal cord or ruptured her carotid artery with a burst of chakra, and she’d be dead by the time she hit the ground.

This wasn’t a mission, so Neji could release her, and they could walk back home from the training ground together. He could tell his cousin how much she had improved and congratulate her on her latest mission. (When he would do that, she never blamed him, never brought it up.) Or - because she wanted this and there was a part of himself that wanted whatever scraps of her he could get - he could lean forward and whisper into her ear, “Pathetic, Hinata.”

(Not Hinata-sama, because that was against her rules for this sort of encounter. She in turn wouldn’t call him Neji-niisan – wouldn’t call him Neji at all.)

“I’m sorry,” she whispered back.

“You are a worthless excuse of a Hyuga, and you could at least have the courage to admit it,” Neji replied.

“I’m sorry,” she said again, and Neji knew that the tears would have started pooling behind her eyes by now, so he stepped back just far enough to turn her back around so her body was facing him. Her face was down-turned, and Neji reached out to grasp her chin. He wanted to nudge her head up to face him, but Hinata had never been able to meet her father’s eyes when she felt like a disappointment (never been able to meet her father’s eyes ever, really), so he slid his hand down her neck, pressing against her trachea, until he reached her jacket zipper.

“Tell me what you did wrong,” he instructed. While Hinata recited her errors, he unzipped her jacket and drew it off of her, and then slowly worked down her pants. He ran his thumb against her damp underwear, and she sucked in a breath, pausing midway in her litany of failings.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” he said, and obediently, Hinata resumed, gasping occasionally as touched her clitoris through the cloth, but not stopping. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, and started kissing him.

Of course, because this was the kind of thing that had made up his fantasies for years, he stepped back and pushed her away.

“A worthless child like you has no right to do that,” said Neji, and he didn’t have to work very hard to divert his frustration into anger.

“Let me make it up to you,” she begged, and knelt down in front of him. She grasped the waistband of his pants and underwear, and gently drew them down and started lapping up the pre-come beading out of his tip.

Neji stood, with his face blank, even as she drew him further into her mouth. He had been hard, ever since he had pressed himself against her back to trap her against the tree, so it didn’t take long for him to get close. He should have started to pull away – his uncle made a virtue out of being unemotional and distant in all circumstances and Neji’s inevitable loss of control would ruin the illusion – but he hesitated.

Hinata, however, knew him well enough by now to slow and then stop. She didn’t take her mouth off him (because that would make plain where control actually lay), but by then Neji had gathered enough discipline to grasp her shoulders and push up against the tree again.

She cried out as the bark scratched her skin, and Neji released her, moving his hands to her waist to push her underwear down to her mid-thigh. He then pulled her up slightly to position her more comfortably, and thrusted himself into her.

She gasped and moaned, and had already been very close, and soon, her vaginal walls started contracting around him, and he ejaculated inside of her. The sperm would rush through the vaginal canal, through the uterus, and then the fallopian tubes, but they wouldn’t fertilize an egg waiting there. (She took precautions, he knew, because even if she might risk Neji sharing a quarter of her genetic material, she wouldn’t risk sharing half, and even if it would never happen, she was ready just in case.)

Neji forced himself to think clinically, even as he felt her buckling slow against him. If he didn’t, he knew he’d be answering her murmurs of “Otosan” with “Hinata,” and “You’re amazing,” and “I love you.”

And that wasn’t what she was looking for, so he was silent and waited for her to catch her breath, and then picked up her clothes. They dressed, and started walking back, and she asked him about his teammates, and he congratulated her on her latest mission, their voices lowering when they entered the compound so as not to wake anyone.

Outside her bedroom door, she smiled at him, his cousin once again, and kissed his cheek.

“Thank-you,” she said, and went into her room. Neji wanted to follow her, but ever since he was fourteen, he’d lost the right to say anything but “I’ll be there whenever you need me,” and “I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

He walked down the hallway to his bedroom.


End file.
